1 Denn zum Küssen sind sie da
by jinkizu
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über Mick St.John und Beth und ihrem ersten Kuss. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Warner Bros.Television.


Denn zum Küssen sind sie da…

Mick lehnte die Stirn an die Tür und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sie, hörte ihren Herzschlag, wie er ihr aufgeregt gegen die Rippen schlug. Hörte das heftige Heben und Senken ihres Brustkorbes bei jedem ihrer Atemzüge. Sie war zu ihm gekommen, aber es war nicht richtig. Er hätte ihr Blut in der Wüste nicht annehmen dürfen. Seit dem war das Band zwischen ihnen noch stärker geworden. Mick ballte die Hand zur Faust. Wie sehr sehnte er sich danach die Tür und damit das einzige Hindernis zwischen ihnen einzureißen, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und.,..

Er dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende, er erlaubte es sich nicht, es wäre falsch. So falsch. Er ließ den Kopf fallen und wandte sich ab, vergrößerte die Distanz zu ihr. Er schwor sich, sie nie wieder zu sehen. Es durfte nicht sein. Was hätte er ihr schon zu bieten? Eine trügerische Ewigkeit, oder einen raschen Tod. Wer mit einem Vampir lebte, der starb schnell. Beth! Beth hatte etwas Besseres verdient. Josh war der richtige Mann an ihrer Seite. Unwillkürlich spannte sich sein Körper an. Einem anderen Mann das zu überlassen, was er am meisten begehrte mochte in seinem Kopf heldenhaft klingen, aber sein Herz dachte ganz anders darüber. Schwer ließ er sich auf sein Sofa fallen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte jeden Gedanken an Beth aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Die Ereignisse in der Wüste ließen sie nicht los und trieben sie aus ihrer Wohnung. Sie musste zu Mick. Sie musste ihn sehen. Innerlich getrieben lief sie aufgewühlt durch die Strassen. Sie wusste nicht was sie suchte, oder von ihm wollte. Sie wusste nur sie musste ihn sehen. An seiner Tür angekommen hob sie zaghaft die Hand. Entschlossen klopfte sie. Sie fühlte, er war da. Mick war zu Hause, befand sich jenseits dieser Tür. Sie lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an sie. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Was suchte sie bei ihm. Es war ihr als wäre er ein Teil von ihr. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte sie ihn durch die Tür spüren zu können.

Irgendwie war sie froh, dass er die Tür nicht öffnete. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Das sie einfach in seiner Nähe sein wollte? Wohl kaum! Entschlossen wandte sie sich ab und verließ sein Haus. Traurig und verloren schlenderte sie durch die Strassen. Ein inneres Gefühl sagte ihr sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Verstollen wischte sie sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkel. Was war nur los mit ihr? Warum sehnte sie sich so sehr nach Mick? Sie liebte Josh. Wollte mit ihm eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Doch auf einmal war alles anders. Seit Mick in ihr Leben getreten war, war sie sich nicht mehr sicher. In ihrer Wohnung wartete Josh auf sie. Er wusste nicht wohin sie gegangen war. Sie hatte nichts zu ihm gesagt. Früher hätte sie das nicht getan. Früher!

Mick war ohne das sie es wusste schon lange ein Teil von ihrem Leben. Er hatte sie, als sie ein kleines Mädchen war, gerettet. Eine fremde Frau hatte sie entführt. Beth wusste bis heute nicht warum. Bis heute. Eine plötzliche Erkenntnis durchfuhr sie wie ein Stromschlag. Diese fremde Frau war Micks Frau gewesen. Darum wusste er wo sie zu finden war. Diese Frau die im Feuer umkam war seine Frau gewesen. Vor Entsetzen schlug sie sich die Hand auf den Mund. Die Frau die ihn zu dem gemacht hatte was er heute war und für das er sich in manchen Momenten abgrundtief hasste – einen Vampir! Einige Wortfetzen von damals fielen ihr wieder ein, purzelten durch ihren Geist.

„_Mit diesem Mädchen sind wir eine richtige Familie, so wie du es dir immer gewünscht hast!" bettelte sie. _

„_Du hast keine Ahnung von meinen Wünschen!" hielt er brüllend dagegen. _

„Oh Coraline, wie konntest du ihn heiraten und so wenig kennen? Du hättest wissen müssen, dass er all das nicht gewollt hätte." wisperte Beth in den Abendwind. Verloren schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper. Mick. Ewig kreisten ihre Gedanken um ihn. Sie wusste da waren Gefühle die nicht sein durften, nicht da sein sollten und doch….

Fahrig strich sie sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und strafte energisch ihre Schultern. So ging das nicht. Sie war doch ein vernünftig denkender Mensch. Wütend verbat sie sich jeden weiteren Gedanken an ihn und lief förmlich nach Hause, zurück zu Josh. In seinen Armen wollte sie vergessen, dass es Mick gab.

_Eine Woche. Wie lang konnte eine Woche sein?_ dachte Mick St.John.

Für jemanden der die Ewigkeit zur Verfügung stand, dürfte sie nicht so lange sein. Er hatte sich so wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte von ihr ferngehalten, auch wenn es ihm unheimlich schwer gefallen war. Immer zu musste er an sie denken. Was sie wohl in diesem Augenblick tat? Ob sie an ihn dachte? Ob sie gerade sie Stirn in Falten legte, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie über etwas angestrengt nach dachte? Dachte an ihre blauen Augen die ihn immer voller Vertrauen angeblickt hatten. Entschlossen hastete er zur Tür. Er würde jetzt zu ihr gehen. Er musste. Die Hand am Knauf, zögerte er. Er konnte nicht. Langsam ließ er sie sinken. Beth!

Sie sollte eigentlich arbeiten. Am Boulevard war letzte Nacht eine Leiche gefunden worden und sie sollte für den Sender recherchieren, wer die Person war, welchen Hintergrund sie hatte, aber sie konnte nicht. Schon den ganzen Tag musste sie an Mick denken. Sie hatte sich gestern von Josh getrennt. Es war nicht fair, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war und an einen ganz anderen dachte. Er hatte so etwas bereits geahnt.

Unentwegt musste sie an die Ereignisse in der Wüste denken und an ihn. So ging das nicht. Sie spürte, dass sie bei der Arbeit, die sie sehr liebte immer unkonzentrierter wurde. Sie brauchte Klarheit. Entschlossen schlug sie den Weg zu seiner Wohnung ein. Vor seiner Tür hob sie die Hand. Sie brauchte nur anklopfen. Langsam ließ sie sie sinken. Erneut hob sie sie, sie würde nicht unverrichteter Dinge gehen. Sie musste ihn sehen. Bevor sie klopfen konnte, riss er bereits die Tür auf.

„Mick ich…."

„Beth…"

„Komm herein!" meinte er resigniert.

Hungrig wanderte sein Blick über sie. War es wirklich erst eine Woche her, dass er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte? Beth trat ein und ging bis in die Mitte des Raumes ehe sie sich zu ihm umwandte. Er sah so traurig aus und doch fand sie ihn nie schöner wie in diesem Moment.

„Wir müssen reden!" begann sie. „Das in der Wüste…." weiter kam sie nicht, Mick fiel ihr ins Wort.

„War ein Fehler! Ich hätte dein Blut nie annehmen dürfen!" rief er bitter.

„Ein Fehler? Du wärst ohne gestorben!" entgegnete sie entsetzt.

„Beth versteh doch, ich bin bereits tot! Aus mir ist das geworden, wovor dich deine Mutter immer gewarnt hat – ein Monster!"

„Du bist kein Monster!" widersprach sie energisch. Traurig ließ er den Kopf fallen.

„Beth was willst du hier? Geh weg! Geh zu deinem Freund und vergiss mich!" stieß er bekümmert hervor.

Beth Herz zog sich bei seinen Worten schmerzhaft zusammen. Ihr Verstand wollte nicht hören, was ihr Herz schon längst wusste – sie liebte ihn und er schickte sie fort. Fort aus seinem Leben.

„Ich will nicht gehen! Ich will bei dir bleiben. Josh und ich ….. das ist vorbei!" Bei ihren Worten schnellte sein Blick in die Höhe und bohrte sich in ihre Augen.

Sie war frei. Frei für ihn. Er zwang sich den Blick von ihr zu wenden. Es gab keine Zukunft für sie! Unruhig wanderte er durchs Zimmer. Würde er stehen bleiben, würde er der Versuchung sie einfach in die Arme zu reißen und zu küssen erliegen.

„Geh! Bitte!" flehte er leise. Mit geschlossenen Augen wandte er ihr den Rücken zu. Beth rollten die Tränen über das Gesicht. Zitternd streckte sie den Arm nach ihm aus, ließ ihn aber bevor sie ihn berühren konnte sinken.

„Ich liebe dich Mick!" flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ seine Wohnung. Leise fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss. Dieses Geräusch ließ Mick aufschrecken. Sie liebte ihn. Auch wenn sie die Worte leise gesprochen hatte, er konnte sie dennoch hören.

Blind vor Tränen lief sie über die Strasse zu ihrem Auto. Nur weg. Sie wollte nur fort von hier. Vor ihrem Auto durchwühlte sie ihre Tasche auf der Suche nach ihrem Schlüssel, als sie ihn endlich fand glitt er ihr aus der Hand. Sie zitterte immer noch so stark. Tief unglücklich bückte sie sich danach. Er hatte sie weg geschickt. Einfach so.

„Ich kann dir nichts bieten. Nicht einmal eine Zukunft!"

Mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand erhob sie sich und versuchte ohne ihn anzusehen ihren Wagen aufzusperren.

„Bitte, Beth!" Sie gab ihre Bemühungen den Wagen aufzusperren auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Wartend sah sie ihn an.

„Verdammt Beth, sieh mich nicht so an!" brach es verzweifelt aus ihm heraus.

Beth senkte den Blick, strafte entschlossen die Schultern und trat dicht an ihn heran. Ehe er es verhindern konnte, stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, schlang eine Hand um seinen Hals und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Automatisch schloss er die Augen und genoss die Berührung. Gab sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hin. Er liebte sie.

In diesem Augenblick traf ihn diese Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag und durchströmte seine ganze Seele. Beth ließ sich zurück auf die Fersen fallen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Aus seinen schwarzen Tiefen strahlte ihr nichts als Liebe entgegen. Leise lächelnd zog sie ihn zu sich und küsste ihn erneut, tiefer, leidenschaftlicher und er erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Intensität.

Beth wusste das ihre Zukunft mehr als ungewiss war. Vielleicht hatten sie nur diesen einen Augenblick, was ihn umso kostbarer machte. Egal was das Leben noch für sie bereithielt, das hier und jetzt zählte für sie. Sie war dort angekommen, wohin sie gehörte. In Micks Armen, der sie genauso sehr liebte, wie sie ihn.

Ende


End file.
